Weapon modifier
Weapon modifiers are inherent effects which - as opposed to weapon upgrades - cannot be salvaged. In Elona, inscriptions have many of the same effects as modifiers and are salvageable. Some people use "modifier" or "mod" to refer to either the modifiers described here or weapon upgrades. Martial weapons may have up to one modifier, while caster weapons and offhand weapons may have up to two modifiers. In addition to the modifiers listed here, blue weapons can also have the "Improved sale value" modifier, improving its merchant sale price, and the "highly salvageable" modifier, increasing salvage yields from that item. Weapons will not come with more than one modifier for a particular property, even if the modifiers have different requirements. For example, you will not find a focus with both Armor +5 (while Health is over 50%) and Armor +10 (vs Giants), nor will you find a wand with both Energy +5 (while hexed) and Energy +14, Energy regeneration -1. The only exception to this rule are received physical damage modifiers on shields. Weapons from collectors in high-level areas will have the maximum values for modifiers, making them the equivalent of dropped rare weapons. Note that some crafter, collector, and quest reward items can come with strange or otherwise unattainable modifiers, such as the Fiery Flame Spitter. This article lists only modifiers available on dropped items or on typical collector, crafter, PvP, and green items. Available modifiers Note: Modifiers not available on PvP weapons are denoted with an asterisk (*). In addition, available modifiers for PvP weapons may not be available in a specific combination, such as Reduces physical damage by 2 (while in a Stance) and Health +30 unconditional. Martial weapons Axes, Bows, Hammers, Swords, Daggers, Scythes, and Spears may have at most one modifier. Scythes and Spears with modifiers (other than an inscription slot) are only available from collectors and weaponsmiths. #Energy -5 weapons are used by casters to "hide" energy. It is effective against energy denial in PvP and can also save energy when using energy-draining spells such as Rebirth. #Unconditional Damage +xx% weapons were previously created through the abuse of an exploit. Also, it is rumored that some weapons that dropped during the first few weeks of gameplay "lost" their negative modifier (such as -5 energy or -10 armor while attacking) and thus became unconditional. #Martial weapons with the halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 10%) modifier are only available from Weaponsmiths in Nightfall. #Martial weapons with inscription slots are only available in Nightfall. Caster weapons Noninscribable Blue and purple staves and wands may have at most one modifier, and gold staves and wands may have at most two modifiers. Note that inscribable items of the same req are functionally identical (i.e. they can take the same kind and same number of mods) save for their color and Nightfall items drop with multiple mods regardless of their color. #Halves Casting Time (HCT) and Halves Skill Recharge (HSR) modifiers from multiple equipped weapons stack. Two 20% HCT items result in a 32% chance to HCT, plus a 4% chance to Quarter Casting Time. Skill recharge reduction is capped at 50% from multiple sources, so two 20% HSR simply result in a 36% chance to HSR. #Staves with HSR modifiers no longer drop. Instead, new staves have HSR 10-20% as a base stat like damage and energy. Shields and focus items Noninscribable Blue and purple shields and focus items may have at most one modifier, and gold shields and focus items may have at most two modifiers. Note that inscribable items of the same req are functionally identical (i.e. they can take the same kind and same number of mods) save for their color and Nightfall items drop with multiple mods regardless of their color. #While these bonuses state "attacks", they actually are effective against all sources of damage of that damage type. #The damage type can be any single damage type from either physical or elemental damage; that is, it can be Cold, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Blunt, Piercing, or Slashing damage. #Focus items will only have a +1 modifier for caster attributes as listed below. Shields can have +1 for caster attributes as well as Strength, Tactics, Command and Motivation (although these last four attributes are believed to only be available for the shield's own attribute). #Shields can have two "Received physical damage" modifiers with the following conditions: while in a stance, while enchanted, and while hexed. The two modifiers will stack if both conditions are met. A shield with "Received physical damage -x (Chance: 10-20%)" cannot have another "Received physical damage" modifier. #Before the March 02, 2006 update, there were shield modifiers that gave -1-3 damage (Chance: 2-10%). They were replaced by the current modifiers that give -3-5 damage (Chance:10-20%). Possible attributes, species, and conditions Attributes The following attributes have been noted for "Halves skill recharge," "Halves casting time," or "<attribute> +1 (10-20% chance)": * Warrior - Strength1, Tactics1 * Monk - Divine Favor, Healing Prayers, Protection Prayers, Smiting Prayers * Necromancer - Soul Reaping2, Blood Magic, Curses, Death Magic * Mesmer - Fast Casting3 Domination Magic, Illusion Magic, Inspiration Magic * Elementalist - Energy Storage4, Air Magic, Earth Magic, Fire Magic, Water Magic * Ritualist - Spawning Power, Channeling Magic, Communing, Restoration Magic #Strength and Tactics modifiers are only available on warrior shields, which means that only the " +1 (Chance:10-20%)" modifier is available for those attributes. #The only items with Soul Reaping modifiers are Kkraz's Indulgence and Grim Cestas from some Tyrian collectors including Ornhelm Brightaxe and Rylan Paval. #The only items with Fast Casting modifiers are Phi's Wisdom and Inscribed Chakrams from some Tyrian collectors including Uderit Ignis and Trego Stonebreaker. #The only items with Energy Storage modifiers are Earth Scrolls from some Tyrian collectors including Mag Ironwall and Kraviec the Cursed. Species There are "Armor +?-10 vs <species>" modifiers available for Charr, Demons, Dragons, Dwarves, Giants, Ogres, Plants, Skeletons, Tengu, Trolls, and Undead. Every "Armor +4-10 vs <species>" has a corresponding species slaying upgrade. Conditions All conditions except for Burning have been noted to have a "Reduces <condition> duration on you by 20%".